Anzu's Choice
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Anzu chooses between Yugi and Yugi's other self also known as Yami. Who will she pick, and why? What will happen next? Nonyaoi fic. In this new chapter, Yugi takes Anzu to the school dance...yet something had been bothering everyone especially Anzu.
1. The Choice

**ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter One: The Choice**

* * *

_This first chapter is an entry for the Project Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction contest in 2003. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

* * *

Anzu placed the heavy backpack on her study table. She then lay in her bed, musing, "I'm so glad I don't have to work today..."

Then, a light bulb flickered in her mind. _"Oh, yeah. Yugi handed me something when we walked home today from school."_

She then got up and unzipped her backpack's front pocket. She pulled out a white envelope that Yugi had given her before they parted ways.

Curiously holding the envelope, she recalled him saying, _"Open it when you get home. Take your time and then let me know what you think."_

Those words bothered and intrigued her. It was not what Yugi said that made her worry but it was the way that he said it. She took a sigh as she recalled how he stammered throughout the whole time in his own sheepish way. Nonetheless, she felt from his tone and presence that he was serious about the matter contained inside the envelope.

She carefully ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out its content: a one-page letter.

_Dear Anzu,_

_We've been friends for a long time. We've known each other well since then._

_However, I have feelings for you f__ar and beyond the friendship that we have.  
I care a lot about you and I would love us to be more than friends._

_  
I do have two questions for you, though, and I would like to know the truth._

_First, do you feel the same way that I feel about you?_

_If you say "yes" to this question, then you have to ask yourself this next question:  
Are those feelings for me, or for my other self?_

_  
Forgive me for my boldness, but I just needed to know._

_Yugi_

_"What?"_ Anzu exclaimed as her deep blue, expressive eyes widened in shock. She then again read the letter, now truly aware that she was not just imagining what she just saw. "Yugi has feelings for me? But..but how could that be?"

To her, this was an unprecedented move from her long-time friend. She was still bewildered and confused as to what prompted him to tell her how he truly felt.

With Yugi's letter in the left hand, she let her back fall on her soft bed. She looked up the ceiling, unable to stop the blushing of her face. To her, his short letter said everything and it placed his entire feelings on the table.

The letter placed Yugi in the most vulnerable position a person could ever be in, and she could not just dismiss it.

Now, the ball was on her court. She needed to examine the deepest corners of her heart, mind, and soul for the truth. After all, she had the utmost care and respect for her childhood friend Yugi. She knew fully well that he deserved to know what she felt for him.

She began to soul-search and ponder for the truth. Who weighed more in her heart: Yugi or his other self?

However, how could she tell Yugi the truth when she did not know it as well? Moreover, if reality did not produce the answer that he wanted to hear then what would happen to their friendship? Would she lose her friendship with him...a friendship that withstood the test of time and trouble?

Closing her eyes, her lashes touched her cheeks. A myriad of thoughts came inside her head. She needed to sort through all of them to find her answer.

She recalled the first time she heard that confident voice. _"It was at Burger World... when that armed and dangerous escaped convict held everyone hostage...when I was held at gunpoint..."_

She remembered the overwhelming fear that continually stabbed her heart that day, especially since her eyes were blindfolded. However, she was also comforted by that enigmatic voice and fell in love with its owner since that day.

Nevertheless, the mystery deepened when she found out that her childhood friend, Yugi, had another self. His other self was the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle - the young Pharaoh whose name was erased in all Egyptian archives. His presence saved them from time to time due to his cunning, intelligence, and courage.

She could not help but have a smile escape her lips and warm the inner recesses of her heart.

But then again, her heart pulled her back to her confusing dilemma. Were her feeling for Yugi's other self true love, or the mere swooning infatuation of a damsel in distress for her gallant knight in shining armor?

"Yugi," Anzu mused about her childhood friend. "What about Yugi?"

She closed her eyes once again as her mind's eye produced a mental picture of her sweet, caring, and innocent childhood friend. Her mind began to play mental movies from the past - some of those involved Yugi being pushed around by people twice his size, stumbling clumsily due to poor coordination, or unknowingly falling into traps planned by bullies.

When it came to dueling, however, she acknowledged that Yugi was no different from the Spirit of the Puzzle. Once he was in a duel against an opponent, his courage and determination shone.

Two matters, however, were certain for her about Yugi.

As much as she scolded Yugi numerous times for not fighting back, she knew deep down that he had a forgiving heart and that being a pacifist did not necessarily mean that he was a coward. Secondly, she could truly and constantly depend on him - no matter what the situation may be.

Those two major traits, to her, showed a person's true strength and fortitude.

She then wondered about the times that Yugi's other self emerged from the Puzzle. Yes, the spirit might have helped Yugi saved the day but it was Yugi's care and concern that brought out the powerful Pharaoh from the Puzzle.

Still keeping her eyes closed, she whispered to herself, "The duel between Jonouchi and Yugi. The real Yugi brought Jonouchi out from his brainwashing. He risked his life to save him."

Her mind swam within its million thoughts and plagued her to find the answer.

She eventually found herself walking inside a beautiful orchard on a bright sunny afternoon. The bright sun, the cool breeze, and the lusciousness of the world around helped clear her head.

Soon thereafter, the sky turned into bloody red. The orchard trees' leaves withered as if nuclear fallout decimated all life.

She stood alone in the void. Overwhelming fear chilled her spine and caused her heart to race faster.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently.

Out emerged hands from the bowels of Hell that began to pull her down into the ground. There was the incessant moaning of people from the grave that filled her ears, calling her name to join them and petrifying her even further.

Everything around her spun as she slowly found herself being successfully pulled down, sinking as she was doomed to join the rest of the ungodly creatures.

When all that was left on the surface was her face, she belted out a bloodcurdling call for help that echoed within the dark void. She called out a name before the earth could completely devour her and snuff her young life.

She gasped in fright as she abruptly bolted up from her bed. She took a good two minutes of breathing in and out deeply before her heart's palpitation began to subside. Beads of sweat trickled down from her alabaster face as she rubbed her shivering arms and felt the goose bumps that were still there.

When her eyes refocused, she realized that everything she saw - as real as it seemed to be - was all just a bad dream. It was already pitch dark outside her window, making her aware that at least three to four hours had passed since she arrived home.

"I slept through while thinking about his letter," she groaned as a startling revelation dawned upon her.

Pondering once more with her dilemma, she mused, "Both of them mean a lot to me. I don't know what to do..."

Two months had already passed since Yugi gave Anzu his letter. As each day passed by, the quieter Anzu became around Yugi and the gang.

Moreover, as each day passed that she had not given Yugi a response to his letter, the more that Anzu felt pressed. To her, she owed her childhood friend an answer.

Then the day came that she gathered the courage to finally face her feelings. She dialed the numbers on the phone.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked as soon as she heard the receiver pick up.

"Hi," he greeted - his heart beating faster than usual. He thought to himself, but dared not ask her, _"Did she read it yet?"_ A sudden feeling of suffocating anticipation resided in his chest.

Anzu breathed in deeply before she started. "I read your letter, Yugi. I thought about what you said. I..."

After a long pause, she added, "I now have your answer..."

Yugi closed his eyes, his heart clenching as another period of silence passed between them.

"I want us to be friends and much more than that, too. I'm willing to give it a try, if you are, too."

_"Really?"_ he said on the other line in blissful astonishment.

"May we talk about this more in person tomorrow?" she requested sweetly and softly.

"Sure. Take care, Anzu. I'll see you tomorrow," he responded with such happiness radiating from his voice.

"Take care, too." She then hung up the receiver, empathetically feeling his elation for the good news.

Smiling deeply and serenely, she clasped both her hands on her chest. The warm feeling of security settled within her soul. Her heart knew that she made the right choice.

She remembered dearly that warm smile that greeted her in the morning as they walked together to school. She could feel the comforting presence that accompanied her in times of trouble and sorrow. She was encouraged by the figure that constantly believed and brought out the best within her. She knew the one who cared for everyone - and most especially her - over and above himself.

Yes, the Spirit of the Puzzle was all of these things for her...but all of these things started even before the Millennium Puzzle's influence came into existence.

Now, this beautiful and innocent soul chose to be completely vulnerable by revealing his innermost feelings. He picked her to be loved by him as a friend and much more than that.

That realization gave her a feeling of freedom that rushed out and filled the core of her being.

Another memory from the past helped her uncover the secret of her heart - her fateful duel against one of the Big Five in Noah's virtual world. It was when she was about to lose the duel, and all hope, of saving herself and finding her friends.

She walked to the window and opened them, her eyes transfixed at the night sky and the stars that adorned it. A smile of hope and anticipation escaped her lips as she thought, _"I always have called Yugi for strength, just as I called him for help in my nightmare. In spite of my fascination for Yugi's other self, the real Yugi is the one that my heart constantly called out for. Now I know the truth."_

**End of Chapter One**

_

* * *

_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic, however, is mine._

**_Zatken_**


	2. The Long Awaited Moment Comes

**Author's Note:**

_Anzu's Choice was originally intended to be a one-shot, one-chapter fanfic. However, due to e-mails I've received - as well as reviews encouraging me to continue the story - I decided to expand it._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Yugi Mutou is always our lovable little Yugi_

_The other Yugi / Yugi's other self / Spirit / Pharaoh in the anime and manga, Yugi's other self - the Spirit that resides in the Millennium Puzzle_

_Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner_

_Jonouchi Joey Wheeler_

_Honda Tristan Taylor_

_Bakura our normal Bakura (sorry, as of now, Bakura's dark self is not making an appearance here)_

* * *

**Setting and Brief Story Background:**

_Yugi, as we all know, harbors a major crush with Anzu. He chooses, however, not to tell her anything until now._

_However, Anzu has a dilemma since Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle. She has feelings towards Yugi's other self and she somehow cannot make up her mind about her feelings for Yugi. As sweet as she is, she gets unexplainably upset, overprotective, and jealous when another woman comes in the picture._

_The first woman she becomes annoyed with is Mai, until she eventually gets included in their circle; then Rebecca (Arthur Hawkins' granddaughter)._

_The problem between Anzu, Yugi, and the Spirit becomes more complicated due to two reasons:_

_First, the Spirit is romantically indifferent towards Anzu and treats her more as a friend (this is true from the anime and manga so far). In fact, he has been pushing Yugi to date Anzu._

_Second, Yugi cannot help but feel that the apple of Anzu's eye will always be the Spirit of the Puzzle. Due to prodding from his other self, Yugi finally gets the courage to tell Anzu how he truly feels._

_And Anzu, in response to his letter, chooses Yugi - the childhood friend she depends and loves all these years. She tells him that she is willing to take their relationship to the next step._

_So now that you know why Yugi writes the letter to Anzu, I will leave the rest of the chapters to pick up where we leave off...as well as what will happen next._

_Thanks, everyone, and enjoy reading!_

**PJ Zatken**

* * *

**STORY: ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter Two: The Long-Awaited Moment Comes**

As soon as Yugi hung up the receiver from talking with Anzu, he jumped out of the bed and balled his right hand into a fist. He put his arm up and down as if he was pulling the arm of a slot machine and constantly hitting the jackpot each time he pulled, excitedly and audibly exclaiming, "Yes! She said yes!"

_"See? You don't have to keep daydreaming anymore,"_ the Spirit replied light-heartedly with a big smile on his face. He was seated by the foot of Yugi's bed. _"I'm so glad for you, Aibou. Anzu's definitely a good catch."_

_"I was really sweating bullets for a good long while,"_ said Yugi, referring to the letter he boldly wrote to Anzu. _"I didn't have an idea how she would react."_

With arms comfortably crossed in front of his chest, the young Pharaoh commented,_ "Well, it's about time you told her how you felt."_

Yugi's wide and innocent purple eyes continued to shine brightly, still unable to contain his happiness._ "You were right. I have to know what she really thinks of me and if I have a chance with her."_

The Pharaoh then noticed that his spirit vessel suddenly became quiet. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. It just dawned on me that I have no clue."_

The deep and determined creases of the Spirit's forehead became visible as his amethyst eyes narrowed. _"Have no clue in what?"_

_"Dating! Sure, I've hung out with Anzu lots of times before. Everything's different now. I have no idea what will - or should - happen next."_ Yugi's eyes looked desperate as if he was searching for the ultimate answer.

_"The answer should come from the two of you."_

_"Aw - come on. There has to be something more than that vague comment of yours."_

The Pharaoh relented, looking at his spirit vessel with a gentle grin. _"Well, to start with, both of you should maintain your friendship. In fact, it should get deeper as your relationship goes that same direction. She'll always be your friend and also more than that."_

He gave the younger one a probing look. He assessed that the latter was still not satisfied with the explanation he received. _"Look, just take your time and let everything fall in its place. Your hearts will guide you both. But for now, be happy that you have the answer you wanted to hear."_

Yugi hardly slept that night. He got up two hours before he had to actually get up - the nervous energy pent up inside him keeping him alert. He mused as he looked out his window, "Anzu's supposed to come here earlier, so we could talk about it on our way to school."

The past two hours seemed to be an eternity for Yugi until he heard Anzu's voice downstairs as she was talking with his grandfather.

Anzu's morning talks with the elderly man and their walk to school was part of the normal routine for many years.

But the letter that Yugi gave Anzu changed everything. His heart was beating at least twice as fast anticipating and wondering how it would transform their friendship as well as how they would perceive each other.

_"One way to find out,"_ Yugi thought as he grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs.

_"Good, luck, Aibou,"_ the Pharaoh cheerfully said to ease Yugi' nervousness.

_"Yeah - thanks."_

"Oh, there he is!" Sugoroku commented as he saw his grandson descending the stairs. Part of him felt that something was up today, although he could not pin-point what was different today other than Yugi woke up and was ready earlier than usual.

"We have to get going, Grandpa. See you later!"

"Okay! You kids take care. And Yugi, don't forget I need you at the store this afternoon."

"I won't!" Yugi reassured his grandfather with his most gentle smile as he and Anzu waved goodbye.

They really took their time walking to school. The first few minutes of that walk was pure torture as they waited for the other to break the ice.

Finally, Yugi mustered up the courage and asked, "So, where do we start?"

Anzu knew fully well what her childhood friend meant. She pondered the same question while walking over to Yugi's home. "Take it day by day, I guess..." she replied softly.

"Well, I've never dated anyone before. And as far as I know, you didn't go steady with anyone. I know exactly how I feel. I don't want to blow this."

_"Ah - he's so sweet! Just like he always is..."_ Anzu thought as her expressive blue eyes twinkled in delight. She knew that it was so unlike Yugi to boldly tell anyone how he felt inside. She was curious to find out what brought about that pleasant and surprising change in him.

"How long have you felt like this for me?" she asked carefully.

Yugi glanced at Anzu, mustering up the courage to maintain his gaze while saying, "As long as I could remember."

A couple for minutes of silence passed between them.

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

Clearing his throat, he replied lightheartedly, "Because we've been good friends for such a long time. You know how much it means to me. I just don't want to ruin our friendship, so I kept it to myself."

She radiated a sweet smile which seeped through her voice. "And what made you change your mind?"

Without thinking, he replied honestly, "Advice."

Puzzled, she glanced at him. "Advice? From who?"

Still without thinking, he responded, "From my other self."

She felt like her heart suddenly dropped to the pit of her stomach and her blood quickly rushed to her brain, making her see red. An explosive mechanism within her activated when she heard Yugi's explanation.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yugi cried out, as he saw her pace quicken.

"To school! You can walk by yourself, _can't you?_ Or do you need _advice_ for that, too?" she retorted without even looking back.

Yugi stood in his spot stupefied and shocked. He did not know what just happened that caused her trademark temper to flare up. He tried to wrack his brain, replaying what he told her and wondering whether he said something wrong.

Remembering that he was being truthful as he always tried to be, Yugi even asked himself if his words gave her the wrong impression. The anxiety, confusion, and shock caused his eyes to mist. He felt guilty that he screwed up so early in a relationship that he was looking forward to having for many years.

_"Aibou...you didn't do anything wrong,"_ the Pharaoh, who observed everything between them, consolingly reassured his young protégé.

_"Then why did she storm out like that?"_ Yugi thought, breathing in deeply to repress the tears that were about to form and fall.

_"I don't know, but we'll find out why - sooner or later."_

**End of Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

So, how was that? Hope you guys like it.

Read, review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews means more incentive for me to continue the story...

Adieu, and see you next chapter :-D


	3. The Reason Why 3 Viewpoints

**STORY: ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter Three: The Reason Why - Three Points of View**

_____________________________________________________________________

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy the story!

_____________________________________________________________________

Anzu continues her furious pace on her way to school - still boiling mad from what she just heard from Yugi.

**Anzu's Point of View**

Unbelievable! He chose to hide his feelings for the longest time, and all it took him was Yami to prod him to confess.

I have no idea whether I'm more upset with the fact that if it weren't for Yami, he wouldn't tell me how he felt; or the mere fact that Yami pushed him to tell me.

God - I thought I made up my mind already. I know I did! 

I love Yugi - as a friend, and much more than that. I really do.

But then, why am I so mad at Yugi for telling me the truth? Shouldn't I give him at least a little credit for being honest with me? I've always appreciated his candor in everything - why am I being so hard at him now?

Geez, Anzu - why do you have to be so temperamental and so mean to someone who just opened up his heart to you? 

And especially to Yugi, out of all people.

I can't just leave everything like this. I need to talk with him....

Anzu then stops at a storefront, ponders and gauges whether she has been too abrupt and rude towards Yugi. She waits at the storefront, waiting for Yugi to catch up while she calms down.

Meanwhile, Yugi's steps becomes heavier as he walks to school alone - still trying to contemplate why Anzu suddenly storms out.

**Yugi's Point of View**

Why did she walk out like that? I've seen her get mad at Jonouchi and Honda before - but not this angry. And ever since we were kids, she never got this angry with me.

I just don't understand. What did I do wrong? 

Was it something I said, or the way I said it? 

All I know is that I was telling her the truth. I always tried my best to be truthful to everyone.

And I decided to come clean and tell her exactly how I feel. Yami's right - I do need to see where I stand with Anzu.

How can something that I've been waiting to have all this time suddenly disappear. 

I have to fix this! No matter what it takes, I have to settle this with her. 

Bad enough that it looks like I just blew my chances with her, but what's worse is that I might lose her as a friend, too. 

Should I have written that letter to her?

Well, it's too late to back out now. I have to find out what's bugging her and deal with it.

Yami, in the meantime, is feeling the confusion and anxiety that his spirit vessel is undergoing. He, however, still stands by his advice and believes that Yugi did the right thing for telling Anzu how he felt.

Part of him, however, is also confused as to why Anzu exploded in anger.

**The Spirit's Point of View**

I wonder why everything went south after Aibou told her that I advised him about confessing his feelings to her. 

Is she disappointed because Yugi had to be advised before he wrote that letter? Is she upset because I meddled in their affairs?

Well, Aibou had a good reason why he didn't tell her all this time. He didn't want to ruin a good friendship. I would have done the same, until I'm clear as to where I stand. 

When it comes to dueling, I may have most of the answers for him. I may not remember whether I courted someone or dated in the past, but I know that a strong foundation for any good relationship consists of friendship.

Aibou taught me that friendship and unity, as well as compassion and heart, are true sources of strength. I've been blessed to share this body with him. I've learned and grown a lot in all aspects because of him. 

Me - the great Pharaoh - had to learn such a fundamental lesson in humanity from the eyes of an innocent youth such as my Aibou.

And that's what he and Anzu shared ever since childhood - friendship and compassion. 

I recall most of the stories Aibou told me. Most - if not all of these stories - had Anzu in there. They are virtually inseparable - until now.

They really need to talk their problems through. I want Aibou to be happy - and I know that Anzu's friendship and love will bring him such joy. 

They are good for each other. They bring out the best in each other.

And they belong together.

Aibou has a good heart. I know that whatever he decides to do, he'll bring out the best result possible because of his pristine intentions. I just hope that Anzu gets pacified and realizes that she's holding such a precious gem - Aibou's heart and soul.

Yugi's steps quickens as he sees Anzu standing in front of the store. He hopes that she is already calm by this time. Trying to catch his breath, he stands a few feet from her. 

She glances at him with her deep blue eyes - emitting a mixture of guilt, sadness, and confusion. She takes the initiative and approaches him, saying, "We still need to talk...."

He nods affirmatively, and they now walk side by side. "Anzu, if I said something wrong, I'm very sorry...."

"No, Yugi. If there's someone who needs to apologize, it should be me. I don't know why I got so upset. You were just telling me the truth, and I unfairly snapped at you for doing so...."

"Why did you get mad?" he asks, while giving her an understanding and empathetic gaze.

"I don't know. Part of it had to do with someone needing to push you to tell me how you feel. We're friends, and because of that, I'm confident that you can tell me almost anything."

"But please understand that this is different. Do you think it was easy for me to write that letter, spilling my guts to tell you how I felt? I treasure our friendship, Anzu, and I thought that telling you how I truly felt for you would jeopardize it."

Her gaze fixes on his innocent amethyst eyes. She muses, as she sees through Yugi's innocent and transparent soul, "My golly - he's really afraid to lose our friendship. How could I be so insensitive as to not understand him? Isn't this one of the very reasons I love him? His honesty and sensitivity?"

After a couple of minutes of silence, Yugi continues, "Anzu, I have no regrets writing that letter to you. It's about time you know the truth. But I won't take it against you if you just want to stay friends."

"I meant what I said last night, Yugi. I want us to continue being friends - and to become much more than that. I'm so sorry if my temper got the best of me. It's one of the things that both of us need to work on. And I have a favor to ask you."

His wide, innocent eyes piques with curiosity. "Sure. What is it?"

She gives him a warm smile that melts right through his heart. "Promise me that there will be almost no secrets between us. That we will tell each other exactly how we feel?"

Before he responds, his eyes glisten from the tears of happiness that are about to form. Grinning with such innocence and gentleness, he says reassuringly, "I promise, Anzu, no more secrets."

Anzu slightly bends down and hugs Yugi. Sure, she hugged him many times before. But this particular embrace, as well as the subsequent ones that will follow in the future, has her deep-rooted affection for him.

Yugi reciprocates by embracing her with such warmth and care, joyful that they settled their differences - with the promise of a good relationship between them.

Before they gently break their hug, Anzu plants two kisses: first on Yugi's cheek, and the second one on the lips. She sees him sheepishly blush from her affectionate gesture, warming her heart more for him.

"Come one. We need to walk faster, or we'll be later for school..." she said gently to him, as she looks forward to this interesting and wonderful journey of the heart with her childhood friend.

**End of Chapter Three**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatken:**

So, how was that? Hope you guys like it. 

Read, review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews means more incentive for me to continue the story....

Adieu, and see you next chapter :-D


	4. The Next Step

**STORY: ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter Four: The Next Step**

Anzu and Yugi finally reached school, both of them respectively happy after settling their differences.

"So what do we tell the gang?" she asked him softly.

"Well, do you want to tell them about us? I have absolutely no problem - one way or another." Yugi responded.

"Is it okay with you if we wait for a few months?"

He nodded his head, respecting her wishes. "Then this will be our secret. And if everything goes well, then that's the only time we'll tell them...."

She gave him a coy smile, and her blue eyes mirrored the affection and appreciation she felt inside. "Thanks for being so understanding...." 

Yugi waved his hand, as he spotted Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura approaching them.

Anzu changed the mode of her mood to avoid suspicion.

"You're early..." Yugi commented to the three with his usual sunny disposition.

"Yeah. Did either one of you figure out that last Math problem?" Jonouchi stammered.

"I was hoping to get help from you and Honda for that..." Yugi replied while resting his hand at the nape of his neck.

Honda, who was normally good in Math, shook his head. "Nope - I tried, but I couldn't find the right numbers to plug in."

"Same here..." Bakura added.

"I guess none of us got close to finding out the right answer. We still have about thirty minutes. Why don't we put our heads together and work on this problem before the bell rings?" Anzu proposed.

The gang walked inside the empty classroom where their first class - Math - would meet. The five feverishly worked on the perplexing Math problem, and were successfully able to get the right answer. 

But....

"Is there something that you two needed to tell us?" Jonouchi asked Yugi point blank.

"What?" Yugi inquired, glancing at the blonde teen and sporting a half-smile.

"You heard me," Jonouchi continued, as he pointed out at Yugi and then Anzu. "There's just this weird vibe we're sensing from you two."

"We were arguing earlier," Anzu replied. 

"You two were arguing?" Honda incredulously asked. He then pointed his thumb at the blonde teen and then himself. "Jonouchi and I are a different story. We live to argue and be friends at the same time. Never did I expect the day wherein Mazaki Anzu and Mutou Yugi would have a disagreement, moreover an argument."

"We've settled everything while walking to school," Yugi sheepishly responded.

"Well, it's good that you two already kissed and made up," Bakura innocently commented, as he was now concentrating on a paperback novel that he had been intermittently reading for weeks.

Yugi blushed, Anzu's eyes widened, and Jonouchi and Honda stared at their platinum-haired friend.

Feeling that eight pair of eyes were glued on him, Bakura looked up. He burst out laughing as he saw the surprised expression in their faces. "Would you people relax? It's just a figure of speech...."

The school bell then rang. Immediately thereafter, a throng of students rushed to get situated in their respective seats.

"Whew! Saved by the bell," Yugi mused - thankful that the interrogation had been stopped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two months had mundanely passed by since Anzu and Yugi agreed to be more than friends. The rest of the gang, as well as Mutou Sugoroku, remained unaware about their relationship.

The youth with the tri-haired mane figured that it would be best to respect her wishes, so he dared not share the secret with anyone until they mutually agree that the time was right. 

However, as Domino High School's homecoming dance was closely approaching, Yugi felt the greater need to re-open the matter. He wanted to ask Anzu if she could be his date for the dance, and if they could now tell the rest of the gang about their secret.

As he opened his locker to stash away some of his school books and head home, a note dropped on the marbled floor.

The note hurriedly handwritten by Anzu said: _Is it possible for you to walk me home this afternoon? We really need to talk about something important. _

He refolded the note, and pondered as he tapped the folded stationery on his left palm, "This might be the perfect time to ask her about the dance." At the corner of his eye, he saw her casually approach him.

Amethyst eyes gazed at her, as its owner asked, "May I borrow your cell phone?

The azure-eyed young lady fished the cell phone inside her purse and handed it to him.

Minutes later, he called and told the person on the other line, "Jii-chan, I'll be about thirty minutes late in getting home today. Anzu and I need to meet and plan for this upcoming school project." After seconds of silence, he then said, "Thanks, Jii-chan. I promise that I'll come home as soon as I can..."

As he hung up the cell phone and handed it back to her, she asked, "Will everything be okay for our walk home?"

He gave her a light and reassuring smile. "Yes, it will be. The rest of the gang have to stay after school, and Jii-chan already knows that I'm running late. We'll have time to talk...."

The two quietly walked out of Domino High School's campus - each one trying to find the best way to start a conversation with the other. 

Throughout the entire walk home, Anzu was lighthearted mood. About one-third on the way home, she glanced towards him. "Have you thought about the homecoming dance yet?"

Slightly stammering, Yugi replied, "I have. How about you?"

A sweet smile curled from Anzu's lips. "There are too many things in my mind lately. I really haven't given it much thought."

The younger Mutou looked sideways, as its owner said, "I'd be honored if you would be my date for this upcoming dance."

Azure met amethyst, as she said with a wider smile, "I'd love to...."

The twinkle within Yugi's amethyst eyes was more prominent, as he felt like he was about to burst open. "Then it's settled. We'll iron out the details over the weekend." He then became more curious, as he could see Anzu's intermittent grin.

Noticing that her companion was silently probing her, she glanced back and asked with amusement, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head with a genial smile on his face. "It's just so nice to see you this happy. I also like seeing you smile."

"Well, I've got good news for both of us," said Anzu with a melodic ring to her voice.

"What is it?"

"I just received the response to that New York student exchange program and scholarship that I applied for last year." 

His eyes widened in anticipation and happiness. "You got it, didn't you?"

She then blurted out, "I really can't hide anything from you... Yes, Yugi - I got accepted! Isn't this great?"

His amethyst eyes twinkled in delight, as he still felt elated. "That's great news! That means that you don't have to work at Burger World for college in New York. You have two years to prepare for this."

She shook her head, as she explained, "Oh, no, Yugi. You've mistaken this one for the other program that I applied for. This one is from an American-Japanese foundation. The foundation gives opportunities for students living in Japan a chance to pursue their dreams in the fine arts. Aside from the exchange program in New York, the foundation would also pay for my fees and books until I graduate from college."

Yugi's jaw dropped, as he had mixed feelings on whether he should be happy about this news. Bracing for something that he did not wish to hear, he quietly asked, "So when does this exchange program and scholarship begin for you?"

Not realizing the sadness her news is already causing the other, she replied, "I have to let them know six months from now that I'm accepting this award. If all goes well, then I'll be finishing high school in New York. After that, I can continue there for college...."

**_End of Chapter Four_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_From Zatken:_**

Read, review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews means more incentive for me to continue the story....

Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic, however, is mine.

Adieu, and see you next chapter :-D


	5. Formalities are in Order

** ANZU'S CHOICE**

** Chapter Five: Formalities are in Order**

_ Yugi's Point-of-View_

My mouth hung open, as I stared into Anzu's azure eyes with such shock. "You're leaving?"

Her facial expression changed from elation to somber. With a frown showing concern, as well as annoyance, she said, "I thought that you're happy for me. You know that I've been waiting for an opportunity such as this."

"I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, but this is just so sudden...."

"I'm not leaving yet," she protested.

As much as I know that I was about to walk on eggshells, I quietly said, "Anzu, I know you too well. Even though you still have six months to decide, your eyes and your voice give it away. You're accepting this scholarship, aren't you?"

She did not respond. Her anger subsided, and a tinge of guilt crept on her face.

Trying so hard to take this calmly, I asked her, "What about us, Anzu? What do you plan to do about us?" I then closed my eyes after hearing my strained voice. My heart felt so heavy as it dawned upon me that nothing lasts forever, and that my relationship with Anzu was no exception.

In a split second, her eyes lit up. She abruptly stopped walking and excitedly grabbed my hand as she proposed, "Why don't you go to America with me? That way, we'll still be together."

A tightlipped smile curled my lips, as I shook my head. "You know that I can't go with you. First of all, my grades are not good enough to get a scholarship. I have to finish school here. Second, I just can't pack my bags and leave. Jii-chan needs me here."

"You're the top duelist in the world. You don't need a scholarship to continue your education, and Jii-san would understand if you go to college in America."

"It's not that easy. I just couldn't leave Japan. I'm needed here."

By this time, we stopped in front of a bench and sat down.

"What about this scholarship?" she asked with such sadness reflected in her eyes.

I wanted to look away and hide the tears building at the corner of my eyes, but I struggled to keep my steady gaze on her. I remained silent for a couple of minutes, and thought matters through. Still stupefied, I mused, "Should I let her go? She wanted this so much, and she worked hard for this chance. She deserves to grab the opportunity. However, what's going to happen between us once she leaves Domino City?"

The answer to my very own question hit home when she said, "Yugi, please talk with me...."

As heavy-hearted as I was this moment, I mustered a gentle smile and asked her, "Remember that time at Burger World when Jonouchi and I told you about pursuing your dreams?"

A lighthearted grin came out from Anzu's lips when she replied, "How could I forget? That was really the beginning of the friendship between the four of us. You guys even made arrangements for me to use that vacant studio to practice my routines."

Taking her soft hand, I told her, "I meant what I said back then. Your dreams are important. Dreams are what make a person, and your dream is to go to America and become a dancer. Don't let anyone rob those dreams away from you, especially me. I won't forgive myself if you hold back on your dreams because of us."

She gave me a puzzled look.

Motioning her to continue our walk home, I then continued, "Let us just live one day at the time. Think about your decision, but all I ask is that you go for what you want. Whatever that might be, I'll always be behind you."

A long moment of silence dominated between us before she broke the ice and said, "That still doesn't answer the question on what would happen to us if I do accept this scholarship...."

"I believe in us, Anzu. If we're meant for each other, then fate would work its way in our favor." Just as I finished my statement, we already arrived at her home.

We stared into each other's eyes for many minutes before she took my hand, smiled, and said, "Come inside, Yugi. It won't take long...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's my boy!" said Jii-chan, as he vigorously rubbed my back with such a huge grin on his face.

Feeling hot under the collar and blushing from embarrassment, I stammered, "You're okay with it?"

"Okay with it?" he asked in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? Anzu's a fine friend and a fine young woman. She'll make a fine granddaughter-in-law, and will bear you good-looking children."

"Jii-chan, we're just dating right now!" I protested while turning beet red. To make this interrogation less painful, I then busied looking for something to munch on. If there was anyone that needed to be blamed for this, then here I am. Here I was praying for the day that our relationship would no longer be a secret. Who would know that admitting to each other's immediate family about our relationship would be sheer torture? I sure did not....

"Well, now you know where you've inherited your manly charms from," he bragged, as he energetically pointed his two thumbs towards him. "So, what did Anzu's parents have to say about you dating their daughter?"

"Her mother was the only one home," I replied, as I grabbed a piece of sweet bread and rejoined Jii-chan at the dining table. "She liked the idea so much that she immediately said yes when I asked permission to take Anzu to the dance."

"That's good! Your troubles are over."

I held back my breath when I remarked, "No, it's not. Remember Mister Mazaki?"

Jii-chan's eyes became wide as this new angle dawned upon him. "Oh, yeah.... He's very strict. That is going to be a problem."

"Missus Mazaki invited us for dinner tomorrow night, so that we could get to know each other. She also suggested for me to formally ask Mister Mazaki to be Anzu's date for the dance. Would you go with me, Jii-chan?"

Aside from the affectionate pat on the shoulder and the huge smile on his face, he responded, "Count me in. I'm sure that you'll make a good impression tomorrow night."

My heart raced when I heard the word 'good impression.' Jii-chan, I hope that you are right....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's not good...."

The best and worst happened yesterday - the best being that Anzu now also wanted to tell everyone about our relationship, and the worst being that I had to tell our folks about us. At least I am glad that it was all over, now that I have just told Honda and Jonouchi about Anzu and I going steady over hamburgers, fries, and milkshakes.

Maybe I have spoken too soon.

My amethyst eyes went wide as I gazed at Jonouchi, "What do you mean 'that's not good?'"

Jonouchi had to torture me by taking three big bites with his hamburger and chewing each one before he replied, "You have to go through the gatekeeper first, remember?"

"He's not that bad," I quietly replied, knowing that he was taking about to her father.

"Not that bad?" he incredulously asked. "Anzu could hang out and go places with us because you're there and they trust you. Plus, Missus Mazaki's a sweet woman. I wish that I could say the same thing about Anzu's father."

After swallowing a bite and washing it down with my milkshake, I told them, "That's the point. They wouldn't have a problem if their daughter's trusted childhood friend becomes her boyfriend. They know me already."

Jonouchi and Honda just stared at me - either one wishing that he could say something more optimistic.

As each second passed, the less and less convincing my argument sounded to me.

"You're so naive, Yugi. You don't know fathers that well. You may be her most trusted friend, but once you step into boyfriend territory then it's gloves off."

My eyebrow raised. "Gloves off?"

"Yeah," said Jonouchi as he frantically blurted in - knocking Honda against the wall. "You haven't faced any form of interrogation, have you?"

"Interrogation?"

"That's when the parents - especially the father - would ask you a million and one questions. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you whether you carry condoms in your wallet, and how many girls you slept with."

That last comment of his made my ears burn. "Jonouchi! You know that I don't do those things!"

Honda's head nodded when he interjected, "Yeah, but Mister Mazaki doesn't. How in the world would he know that you're a saint compared to Jonouchi here?"

"Hey!" our blonde-haired friend protested, as he strongly nudged Honda with his elbow.

When I glanced at the wall clock behind me, I then told them, "I need to go home and get ready for tonight."

Once their exchange of grunts and banter was over, Honda then said, "I don't know what tell you, Yugi. Good luck."

"Yeah, buddy. Just go ahead without us, since we're still finishing our burgers here. Good luck," the other interjected.

With a tightlipped smile, I grabbed my backpack, left money to pay for the meal, and then sped off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed by so quickly. Lo and behold, two hours had already passed and I was still not ready. One hour from now, Jii-chan and I would be having dinner with the Mazakis.

"Try that silk long-sleeved shirt," said the spirit, as he pointed at the powder blue shirt on my bed.

"I don't want to wear a tie," I absent-mindedly responded while looking for another alternative.

"Who said that you have to wear one? You can wear it without a tie, and you can leave the top button unbuttoned."

Sounding as if it were a good idea, I then dropped the handful of shirts on the bed and grabbed what he suggested. I stared at it for a long time and then I said, "I don't know. Don't you think that it's too formal?"

With a smirk, he replied, "No, it won't be. Just trust me."

I took off the shirt from the hanger and wore it - focusing my gaze at the clock on my desk.

When I was about to tuck in my shirt, my other self then frantically said, "Aibou, stop!"

"Wait a minute," I retorted and shot back a rather impatient glance. "You're the one who told me to wear this!"

"Yes, I did. However, I didn't tell you to wear the shirt inside out."

My eyes went wide. I ran towards the long mirror, stood in front of it, and stared at it for a very long time. He was right - the shirt was inside out. What the hell have I been doing? I then took off the shirt and made sure that I was wearing it properly.

My other self leaned against the headboard of my bed with arms crossed in front of his chest. "You need to calm down. How are you going to make a good impression if you're so frazzled and not thinking straight?"

"I've been waiting for this day to come. How was I supposed to know that it was going to be this nerve-wracking?"

"Listen, Aibou. You just need to be yourself. You're facing Anzu's father, and all he needs is reassurance that you'd treat his daughter with respect. You've been doing that since you and Anzu were little."

"What about the things that Jonouchi and Honda said?" I inquired with an exasperated voice.

"Treat it as a game. If the father's goal is to intimidate you, then your goal is not to be intimidated. The first one who caves in loses. You've gone this far already to be with Anzu. The last thing that you want to do is cave in."

After letting out a deep breath that had been stuck in my chest for the past hours, I then murmured, "You're right. I just don't want to screw up this evening."

"You won't," he replied in the most reassuring voice that he could possibly muster.

"Yugi - hurry up! We don't want to be late!" cried Jii-chan downstairs.

I ran towards the door, slightly opened it, peered my head out for seconds, and responded, "I'm coming! Just give me a couple of minutes!" I then closed the door, hurried back in front of the mirror, and combed my hair. I looked back and saw myself wearing that powder blue long-sleeved silk shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, black pants, and newly-polished black dress shoes.

"Good!" remarked my other self with approval. "You look great, Aibou! I'm sure you'll charm your way through the evening."

"Yugi! Let us go!"

I then placed the comb behind my pant pocket and left with Jii-chan.

Once we stepped out from home, time seemed to have passed by quicker than usual. The closer that we were to Anzu's house, the faster that my heart raced. After the fifteen-minute walk, we finally made it.

Standing in front of Anzu's door, Jii-chan patted me on the back and then asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered nervously.

He rang the doorbell. Shortly thereafter, Missus Mazaki opened the door with a warm smile and said, "Oh, just right on time. Please come in!"

We took off our shoes, placed them at the side, and climbed upstairs. Leading us to the dining area where Anzu already took her place, Missus Mazaki told us, "My husband's about to join us."

"May I help you?" I offered.

"You and Jii-san are our guest."

"I insist," I remarked with a gracious smile.

"Very well," she smiled sweetly. "You've always done it ever since."

After slightly nodding towards Jii-chan, Anzu and I left the dining area to help - marching back and forth from the kitchen to the table. On our last trip from the kitchen, my heart froze.

Anzu's father sat at the head of the table.

Quietly placing the pot of hot miso soup at the middle of the table before I drop and break it, I then took my place beside Jii-chan - who sat opposite from Mister Mazaki. Anzu sat beside her mother opposite from where I was.

Unnerving silence dominated the dining area - making my heart race faster. Knowing the stress I was undergoing, my other self mentally remarked, "You'll be fine, Aibou. Just be yourself...."

"So, you're dating my daughter," Mister Mazaki intently said with piercing blue eyes.

The more that I tried to calm down, the more nervous I became. Jonouchi's and Honda's words from this afternoon kept haunting me, as Mister Mazaki's eyes focused on me. I did not know if it was my imagination, but I just felt the temperature drop and a lump form on my throat.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

How could I? My throat just dried out, my voice just would not come out, and the air just got colder. I guess that Jonouchi and Honda were right.

The interrogation has begun....

**End of Chapter Five**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic is the properties of the author. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	6. Pressure

**ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter Six: Pressure**

_Yugi's Point of View_

Jii-chan and I have only been here for less than thirty minutes, but it seemed like an eternity of torture. If it were not for Anzu, I would not go for this.

My eyes wandered around the room and saw the expression from the other three. A red-faced Anzu silently mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me. Missus Mazaki - who usually had a patient and warm smile on her face - disapprovingly stared at her husband. Jii-chan, on the other hand, bordered between stewing anger for my interrogator and pushy encouragement for me to rise above this intimidation.

Anzu, flustered and embarrassed, gazed at my grandfather. "W-Would you like some more miso soup, Jii-san?"

With a rueful smile and a slight nod, he handed her the soup bowl for a refill.

"Just be yourself, Aibou," coached the spirit of the Puzzle who invisibly stood behind Mister Mazaki with arms crossed in front of him. "Remember, this is all a game."

Closing my eyes and trying to calm the throbbing of my heart, I mentally retorted, "Why don't you try sitting in the hot seat? It's easier said than done, you know...."

Now feeling his invisible hands on my shoulder, my other self teasingly whispered, "Dueling in your stead is my territory - not appeasing cranky and paranoid fathers. Plus, I don't think Anzu would like it if I torture his father. You'd be better for this."

"Thanks a lot," I snidely replied, as I bowed my head and let out a sigh.

Mister Mazaki cleared his throat that coldly cut through the uncomfortable silence. His intimidating gaze rested on me. "You didn't answer my question."

I took a deep breath and then sipped some of the soup. No matter how delicious the soup was, that big lump inside my chest was still there. I intently told him, "Anzu and I have been friends, Sir. We'd like to take our friendship to the next level -"

With a raised eyebrow and his dagger stares concentrated on me, he interjected, "So now you'd like to sleep with my daughter?"

My throat instinctively tightened like a vise - making the soup go down wrong and choking me. As soon as a panicked Jii-chan patted my back to help me out, the table shifted. Judging by the look in Anzu's parents' faces, Missus Mazaki just gave her husband a good kick underneath the dining table.

"Here, Yugi," said Anzu as she approached and handed me a glass of water.

The only response that I could give was a quick nod. Seconds later, I drank all the water inside the glass. Trying to calm down, I scanned the entire table. What I saw did not help one bit.

Jii-chan covered his face knowing that this evening was going downhill for each passing second. Anzu's eyes were wide - feeling so bad for me over her father's antics. Missus Mazaki quietly glared at her husband.

Many minutes later, I regained a small ounce of courage. I have to defend myself, especially since I did not decide to date Anzu just to sleep with her. Well, who would not want to sleep with her?

Wait a minute - what am I thinking right now? This is not the time to think about Anzu that way. For crying out loud, I am not thinking straight. If I was, then I would not be doing this in front of her father - of all people.

I cleared my throat and said, "No, Mister Mazaki. I don't -"

"Now you're telling me that my daughter's not good enough for you? Who the hell do you think you are?" he smugly asked without removing his eyes on me.

Speaking of Hell, now I really know what it is like in Hell - so much heat and so much torture. Is there not a right thing that I could say to this man? Everything that came out of my mouth since we got here was wrong. Feeling cornered, I quietly told everyone as I stood up, "Would you excuse me, please?"

Missus Mazaki gave me a light smile of empathy, as she slightly nodded and told me, "Go ahead...."

I wanted to run for cover towards the bathroom, but my legs were so heavy from the frustration building inside me. After opening the door, I went inside the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My face was beet red. Why would it not? My face has been flustered all evening, and it was hotter underneath my shirt collar. I loosened some buttons from my shirt, carefully washed the heat from my face, shook the excess water off my hands, and then rested my water-cooled hands around my neck and chest.

After repeatedly doing this exercise, I then rested my hands against the sink. I mused, "I'm just asking to date her daughter. He's making it sound as if I'm such a dog with all those questions of his."

As I looked at the mirror, I saw my other self standing behind me while saying, "Don't stand down to his intimidation, and be true to yourself. You know that you're a good person, and he needs to see that. As I said before, this is just a game. Have fun with it."

"Fun? You sure have a sadistic viewpoint of fun. Dueling is fun. Heck, after this evening, even facing Kaiba's _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ as it breathes down on me and deals its death blow would be fun. This evening, the way that it's turning out, and most especially her father are not fun."

"Lighten up, Aibou. Things will get better. You'll see," the spirit said with a smirk on his face before he disappeared.

"Fun," I quietly grumbled. "This is coming from the guy who loves torturing his victims when they lose to him. How in the world could all of this not be fun for you? If you love this so much, then you should be enduring this - not me."

He mentally told me, "What would Anzu think if I fight this one for you?"

"Could we just pretend that it's me out there, when it's really you?"

"You know the answer to that," he lamentably told me.

Regrettably, I do know the answer to my own question. I let out a frustrated sigh as I mused, "Time to face what's out there, then...."

Before opening the bathroom door, I looked up at the ceiling and said to the Divine Creator, "Please, please give me strength and spare me from evil...." I then walked back to the dining room. Trying to calm down and smile, I could overhear Jii-chan animatedly telling everyone about my championships and Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

As four pairs of eyes looked at me upon my return, a perked up Missus Mazaki told me, "Ah, Yugi. Jii-san was just telling us about your world championship titles. You've made quite a name for yourself. How exciting!"

Re-occupying the chair beside Jii-chan, I sheepishly blushed while saying, "Thank you."

Mister Mazaki snorted. "My daughter wants to become a professional dancer in America. That, to me, is a good dream. You, however, wish to spend your entire life playing games and reliving past victories? You're crazy if you think that you could feed someone from playing your childish games."

Trying to find water to wash the lump on my throat and chest, my heart panicked as I noticed that my glass was empty. From the corner of my eye, I saw Anzu offering to refill my glass - an invitation that I willingly took. As soon as I received my glass, I downed the water and gave it to her for another refill.

Jii-chan retorted, "Don't underestimate the life of a duelist. My grandson's a good person, has many dreams for the future, and has dignity within him. He's a true duelist."

For the first time this evening, Mister Mazaki's eyes positively lit up as he glanced towards me. "Ah, so you do have dreams. What type of career would you like to pursue?"

Oh, shoot. I thought of a million and one questions that he could possibly ask me, and tried to remember the answers to them. However, that very question caught me off-guard. After a long pause, I truthfully told him, "I - I haven't made a decision yet."

Anzu's father sarcastically smirked once more. "Life's not all fun and games, you know. How would you expect me to be comfortable about dating my daughter, when you're not even thinking about your own future?"

Frustration fell upon me. I could understand that he wanted to test me, but this has gone too far. I love and care for Anzu, and I would not let anyone intimidate me out of it - even if that person might be her father. For the first time, I responded with some semblance of confidence in my voice, "I'm doing my best in school, and I do want to finish college."

"That's good," replied a semi-sarcastic Mister Mazaki with his arms crossed over his chest. "At least that accounts for something."

The tension inside the dining room became more unbearable.

I then asked Mister Mazaki after many minutes of unnerving silence, "With all due respect, Sir, you've known me since Anzu and I were kids. Have I done anything to deserve your mistrust?"

Everyone's eyebrows rose from hearing my question. That prompted all eyes to glance towards the other.

"You want to date my daughter. That, to me, is more than enough not to trust you or anyone else. Aside from that, you're just going to interfere with her dreams."

"Are you talking about her American scholarship?"

He just grunted for his response.

My tightlipped reply was, "Sir, I would also like Anzu to make her dreams come true. Whatever her decision might be about this scholarship, I would always love and respect her."

A twisted and sarcastic smirk curled from his lips as he said with a raised voice, "A hotshot duelist such as you would probably have said exactly the same thing to all the girls you've dated before. All men are the same."

"You're one, too - in case you haven't noticed," my other self told Mister Mazaki, as he reappeared behind him.

I was sure glad that we did not do the switch. Otherwise, I would be kicked out of Anzu's home in a heartbeat if he ever heard that comment coming out from my lips.

Without blinking an eye, I looked directly into his eyes and told him with quiet authenticity, "Anzu's the first girl I've ever asked out for a date."

With a raised eyebrow and disbelief laced in his tone, he countered, "So you're telling me that you haven't even used your secret stash?"

My mind went blank, as I tried to shake off the nasty thoughts inside my head. Where in all that is good did that question come from? I thought that Jonouchi and Honda were kidding about the 'secret stash' question. I wonder if Mister Mazaki planted a bug inside the restaurant when the three of us were talking this afternoon?

This whole evening was just a surreal nightmare. I did not know whose face was redder - Anzu's or mine. Missus Mazaki screamed at her husband for his inappropriate question. Jii-chan, much to my annoyance, could not help but smirk. I thought that he was on my side....

Not thinking anymore and through gritted teeth, I deadpanned, "Sir, I don't keep condoms in my wallet because I don't sleep around."

Mister Mazaki demanded with a loud voice, as he leaned forward, "You don't sleep around? So that must mean that you like men more than women. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Blushing and feeling so much heat from embarrassment and anger, I smacked my hand on my forehead and retorted, "I'm not gay, Mister Mazaki! I never have and never will be gay! I'm not as perverted as you think I am!"

Blue eyes pieced through me, as he said, "Are you yelling at me in my own home, boy?"

"Aibou, watch out!" cried my other self.

What I saw in the next second blew my mind away and made everyone else gasp.

Three pieces of ivory quickly flung towards Mister Mazaki - audibly hitting him once on the crown of his head, and twice in his forehead. Two welts immediately appeared on his forehead - making him red-faced with anger as he gave me the worst dagger stares he had ever given me throughout the evening.

I gulped. I did not realize that all though this moment, I let my frustrations out and gripped my chopsticks too hard. When he accused me of being gay, that was just the last straw. My nervousness pushed strength that I did not know I have within me over the limit. Eventually, one of my chopsticks broke - causing its inertia to send all three pieces flying towards the unsuspecting victim.

Jii-chan just looked up the ceiling and restrained himself from laughing. Anzu buried her face with her hands. Missus Mazaki just blinked numerous times.

My throat just went dry - leaving me so stupefied and speechless over what just happened.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Mister Mazaki yelled at the top of his lungs, as he leaned more towards me.

I said sheepishly as all coherent thought left my brain, "No, Sir. You just scare me."

Mister Mazaki grunted, as he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So you want me to ask you these questions when we're alone?"

"No, Sir," I stammered, "That will only make it much worse than it is now."

Unnerving silence followed. Shortly thereafter, something weird happened.

Mister Mazaki's face lightened up. He quietly chuckled. Eventually, the quiet chuckles progressed into a hearty laugh. All of us were stunned and thought that he had gone crazy. Shortly thereafter, he leaned over and whispered something in Missus Mazaki's ear.

She stood up and told everyone, "Excuse me for a minute."

Anzu, Jii-chan, and I wondered what was going on.

When Missus Mazaki returned to the dining room with a tray. On the tray was warmed-up sake, its accompanying serving set, and an ice pouch. She placed the tray in front of her quietly smiling husband.

He glanced at everyone before focusing his gaze at me. This time, his demeanor was kind as he told me, "It takes courage to tell a young lady's father the absolute truth. I love my daughter and I always want the best for her. Since I'm now sure that you see things the way that I do, you have my blessings."

Still bewildered and stupefied, I absent-mindedly replied, "I - I do? You're not angry with me?"

As he held the ice pouch on the welts, his other free hand pointed at my accidental handiwork. "Oh, this? No, don't worry about this. I went through the same interrogation with Missus Mazaki's father when I asked for his blessings to date her. He scared the living hell out of me, too. I accidentally flung the chopsticks against the pot, broke it, and some of the soup oozed on her father's pants."

With my mind still clouded, I blinked twice and said, "I don't understand. You were so mean earlier...."

"It's a father's time-honored tradition and privilege to torture the young man who wants to date his daughter. It's what we fathers do to separate the good from the bad. Jii-san probably has his own stories to tell."

When I still could not believe what I was hearing, I looked at Jii-chan for the answer. Now with a knowing smile on his face, he reminiscently nodded his head as his response to me.

As my gaze went back to Mister Mazaki, he said with an approving nod, "Yes, Yugi. You have gained my trust and respect. All I ask is for you to treat my daughter well since you're her friend, and much more. Now why don't the three of us drink to this occasion?" He then handed Jii-chan and me a cup of warm sake.

Either an evil spirit possessed Mister Mazaki earlier and was now free from its grip, or a good spirit took over after hearing my pleading prayers. Either way, I am still unimaginably relieved. Still stupefied, but nonetheless glad, I told him, "T - Thank you, Mister Mazaki! You won't regret your decision!"

"I'm sure that I won't, young man." Anzu's father said with a smile on his face. Shortly thereafter, he raised his cup and told us, "Cheers - to lasting friendships and fruitful futures...."

**End of Chapter Six**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic is the properties of the author. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	7. A Certain Sadness

**YU-GI-OH**

**ANZU'S CHOICE**

**Chapter Seven – A Certain Sadness…**

* * *

_**To the Readers**_

_Sorry for the long hiatus, and I hope this long-overdue chapter would make up for it._

_Ah, I just realized that I did not officially declare what timeline this story is coming from. As much as insinuations have been made through the characters' dialogue that this story is set after Battle City, it still does not help in terms of clarity. So here is my official declaration..._

_This entire fic is set after the anime story arc after the Doom Saga, but very shortly before the Ancient Egypt / Memory arc. I'm gauging by this time frame, Yugi and the gang are just a year away from graduation. _

_Thanks, everyone, and enjoy reading!_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Yugi's**__**Other Self's Point-of-View**_

"Corsage, check... Greeting card, check... Black box, check... Limousine arrangements, check... So far, so good..."

I sat on Aibou's bed and rested my back against the headboard. From time to time, I stared at the rectangular velvet black box lying in the middle of the bed while he did his inventory of things that he needed for tonight. I smiled from time to time since he got up this morning. He was pouting a bit whenever I teased him about springing out of bed early this morning.

Aibou pouted a bit more in his good-natured and child-like manner as I pointed out the logic behind the teasing. To me, he accomplished an extraordinary feat – getting up immediately after the first ring of the alarm clock on a weekend. It normally took his at least four short slams on the alarm clock's snooze button before he managed to push himself to crawl out of bed on a school day.

When it came to the weekend, the alarm clock and its ringing was even out of the question. Jii-chan knocking on the bedroom door two hours after he normally woke up on a weekday morning was Aibou's alarm clock. Even in that juncture, Aibou would manage to sleep in for at least an hour due to the requested reprieves between the time Jii-chan knocked on the door and by the time Aibou finally got out of bed.

Even Jii-chan was surprised that Aibou did more than his fair share of chores around the house and the Kame Game Shop even though the elderly man had given Aibou an official reprieve as his help since yesterday. Aibou, to begin with, had been a great help to Jii-chan but there was just this extra storage of energy within him.

….That, and a stolen smile here and there.

After Aibou did his chores and other tasks that Jii-chan had laying around, he and I went upstairs to have him start preparing for tonight.

By this time, my eyes followed Aibou as he hung a slate blue long-sleeved shirt, black sports coat, and matching black pants at the closet doorknob.

What could I say, except that Aibou wanted this night to be what it should be...special. I knew that he wanted everything to be perfect for tonight - the school dance wherein he would be escorting Anzu. Tonight, as Anzu and he have agreed upon, would also be the first time they would be officially known as a couple.

However, I did not know everything about Aibou's feelings. That fact had been truer lately, especially since we all returned from America...

I knew that this should be one of the happiest as well as one of the most nerve-wracking days of Aibou's life. Something, however, looked amiss for the past weeks as I observed him. That something bordered beyond nervousness and anticipation. That something that I could not pinpoint was slowly but surely worsening as the days passed. There had been more hours this week wherein I retreated into the labyrinth soul room to give Aibou his privacy. After all, he wanted to write a dedication on the card that he bought for Anzu.

Aibou chose not to say anything to anyone about his recent concerns, not even to me...

No longer able to ignore what I had been noticing for almost a week, I could not help but ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Yugi with a subtle sigh and light smile as he continued the task of preparing for tonight's dance. "I just have too many things in my mind lately."

For the first time in weeks, emotions seeped through the psychic bond that Aibou and I share. I read and felt the sentiments that Yugi had been keeping from me. There was uncertainty, fear, sadness, and helplessness masked behind his customary genial smile. Although sympathy and the urge to find out the truth rested in my heart, I opted to wait for Yugi to confide in me. My curiosity, however, was pushing me to pry more into what was bothering him. Before my curiosity had won out, the telephone in Yugi's room rang.

_**Mutou**__**Yugi's Point-of-View**_

After the mad dash to pick up the receiver, I then greeted, "Hello?"

"Hello, Yugi..."

As I stared at my other self, the half-smile that escaped from Yugi's lips was reflected in his voice as he greeted, "Hi, Missus Mazaki. How can I help you?"

The gentle and normally-melodic voice of Anzu's mother was marred with quiet concern. "I hate to pry, but did you two argue about anything lately?"

"No, Missus Mazaki. Everything was fine yesterday. Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and I hung out together at the promenade. We all had a good time. I haven't spoken with Anzu since late yesterday afternoon."

After letting out a subtle but burdened sigh, I heard Missus Mazaki stop pacing at the other end of the line. "She's been quiet since last night. She hardly touched dinner. Anzu's optimistic about many things. This is one of the few times that she wouldn't tell me or her father what's bothering her."

There was long silence at both ends of the telephone line - at least from the ones who were truly on the line...

I shook my head and winced as I heard Mister Mazaki's grumpy voice at the background. He muttered many versions of the thought that it might have been me who had made Anzu upset. My frustration and embarrassment elevated when I heard Missus Mazaki's muffled voice telling her husband to behave.

"_It would be winter in Hell before the old man would warm up to me, or even accept the fact that Anzu and I were now dating,"_ I thought as my heart began to race a bit.

Once I knew that Missus Mazaki was at the other end of the line and ready to talk, I assured her, "I'll talk to her, Ma'am. I promise."

After exchanging our farewells on the telephone and Missus Mazaki hung up, I stared at the cordless receiver in my hand.

The Spirit of the Puzzle kept his silence. In the corner of my eye, I saw his glance follow as I walked from the study table and sat down on the bed.

Still in deep thought and heavy-hearted, I reached out for the black velvet box that I plan to give Anzu tonight. Staring at the box, feeling the consistency of the velvet against my index finger, and having mixed feelings as to how she would react once she received this gift from me, I mumbled, "Something's bothering Anzu. She wouldn't tell her parents about it."

"And she wouldn't tell me about it, either…"

"You know what's going on, don't you? You know exactly what Anzu's been keeping from her parents," asked the Spirit in a tone that hinted that the question was done more to confirm his suspicions rather than to satiate his curiosity. I saw that look in my other self's face - the mixed expression of someone not liking to be kept in the dark, wanting to help but did not know how, and wishing to offer any solace but feeling helpless because I was not letting him in.

Telling my other self the truth would not be easy...

"I may not know everything, but it definitely has something to do with you."

The Spirit's eyes went wide and then the customary scowl crept on his face. _"With me?"_

There was a long silence between us. My other self closed his eyes and then shook his head, not believing what he just heard from me. With a calm voice, he intently asked me, "Is _that _why you've been so quiet with me lately? Does this have something to do about you and Anzu? Are you angry or jealous because she's been talking with me and about me lately?"

"No, it's not that I'm insecure, angry, or jealous..."

"What is it, then?"

After letting out a sigh, I told my other self, "All of us are just sad. Sooner or later, all of us will find out what happens next once your memory returns."

The Spirit was caught off-guard with my answer. He gave me a probing gaze as if he were figuring out if I was telling him the truth.

When the Spirit figured out that I was truthful and authentic about what I had revealed to him, he stood up from the bed and walked towards the open window. He looked out of the bedroom window for a long time and observed the activity below. Knowing exactly what I was referring to, the scowl on his face began to subside and was replaced with melancholy. Afterwards, he turned his back from the window to face me.

I drew my legs up before me and wrapped my arms around them, as if I was protecting myself from the outside world and giving myself a false sense of security - the two things that I desperately needed for the past weeks. "Anzu didn't say anything, but I could tell that she and everyone else are thinking about what would happen next. I don't know if I'll be ready to face what's there when the time comes. I don't know if I'll ever be ready..."

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, either. As uncertain as the future may be, we have to see it as something that we must all look forward to. However, it's important to also live for the present and make the most of what we have while we can."

"You're right," I muttered as I rested my chin on my knees. I closed my eyes as I sensed the comfort coming from the Spirit's words. I clung on to this small ounce of assurance that everything would be okay even though the Spirit's mission was about to come to a close.

A gentle smile escaped from the Spirit's lips. "Just as much as we'll always be there for each other, be there for Anzu. Think about the present and talk to her. You may be more than friends now, but you're friends with each other first. Be there for her as much as she has always been there for you. When the inevitable creeps up on us, we'll deal with it together as friends and as partners."

I smiled back at my other self – a smile that reflected my gratitude and trust that the bond between us would always be there.

However, behind my smile was also the guilt that I just lied to my other self. I felt even guiltier as I made an effort to justify that I was telling the truth about what he and I discussed just now.

There was such a thing as a lie though omission. Is that not what I just did to him…that I just did not mention something that had been lingering in my mind and I chose not to say anything about it? Although I trust the Sprit of the Puzzle with all my heart and after all that we have been through, I still considered him as a rival in regards with Anzu and her feelings.

Yes, I am bothered that he and Anzu have been speaking to each other more often lately while I retreat to my soul room to give them privacy. What bothered me most, however, was the inevitable.

Someday, my other self would leave us and there would be nothing that any of us could ever do. If my other self did choose to leave, he would leave Anzu hurting and longing for him. If that day ever came, I would not only be grieving over the loss of a true friend but I would also be unable to console the person I love in the moment wherein she need me most.

At the same time, there would always be a doubt in my mind if that moment finally arrived. Did she have feelings for my others self more than she had feelings for me? If she did choose me after our lives change through his departure, would she had chosen differently if the tides of fate had changed…if my other self was here to stay with us for good?

There was still so much to reveal before my other self, but even I did not know how to gauge the feelings coursing through me. I stared at the phone for a long time, contemplating whether it was the right time to call Anzu.

I picked up the phone one more from its cradle and dialed Anzu's cell phone number. After the third ring and hearing Anzu's voice saying hello at the other end of the line, I asked, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I am, but I wouldn't be very good company," was Anzu's reply after a long silence.

Missuz Mazaki was right – something _was_ wrong. However, I just asked in a manner which I hoped would be perceived as helpful yet non-prying, "What makes you say that? All of us have been looking forward to the dance."

There was silence once more.

When the pause between us became too unnerving for me to handle, I asked, "Is there something wrong, Anzu?"

"I'm fine…."

It broke my heart when I heard that split-second, stifled sob coming out from her lips.

The first words that came out from me were the words, "It's all right. I'll be right there, okay? I'll pick you up an hour earlier than scheduled. Wait for me and then we'll talk."

When I heard the word "okay" at the other end of the line before she hung up, I was relieved. The Spirit did not ask why, but I knew that his gaze followed me here and there as I hurried to get ready for tonight. Even Jii-chan wondered as I kissed him quickly on the cheek and quickly sped off.

_**Yugi's**__**Other Self's Point-of-View**_

The doorbell rang at the Mazaki household as dusk began to settle in the afternoon sky. Aibou shifted here and there, more nervous and worried than he was before while thinking about the date and Anzu's sadness…his thoughts definitely different from the one I was thinking about.

And my thoughts happen to revolve around Mister Mazaki and the types of mental and emotional torture he planned to subject Aibou in.

Opening the door and seeing Aibou, Missus Mazaki smiled as she saw him formally dressed with a beautiful corsage in hand for Anzu. "She's upstairs getting ready for tonight. Please sit down and let me tell her that you're here to pick her up."

"Thanks, Missus Mazaki," replied Aibou as he smiled back. We followed Anzu's mother to the living room after he took off his dress shoes and walked on the hardwood floor.

Anzu's father sat in his favorite chair reading a newspaper.

Aibou hid his discomfort as he saw Anzu's father place the newspaper down and glare at him as if he were ready to pounce on him. Nonetheless, he said to the elder man, "Good evening, Mister Mazaki…."

After letting out a grunt, Mister Mazaki grumbled, "You better not try _anything_ goofy, Mutou. If I ever find out that you did something to hurt Anzu, you better hide. Being a hotshot duelist won't save you from me."

_"You don't know what'll hit you, if you dare try,"_ I said with a defiant smirk as I stood behind Aibou and crossed my arms. I definitely know when I was glaring at someone. I could feel as if there were balls of fire behind my eyes.

I even saw the drops of sweat bead on Aibou's forehead. He probably read those thoughts lingering in my mind. He was probably more afraid of what I could do to Mister Mazaki rather than what Mister Mazaki could ever do to him.

Probably dismissing thoughts of a pyrotechnic mishap or an unpleasant trip to the Shadow Realm for Anzu's father courtesy from yours truly, Aibou bowed his head and said to Anzu's father, "I won't purposefully do anything that would hurt Anzu, Mister Mazaki. You've known me since I was three years old, Sir. I don't recall hurting Anzu or disregarding her feelings ever since."

"_That was then, Mutou. _You were still doe-eyed then. Men become the dogs that they are once those hormones kick in…."

By the gods…when would Anzu's father ever quit with his stereotypical comparisons of men and dogs?

I could just feel my temper and impatience flare up and disappear into the void. I was about to lift my finger when Aibou cleared his throat and said, "I know you don't trust me, Mazaki-san. I care about Anzu more than you would ever know or acknowledge. I respect you, Mazaki-san. I just hope that you'd see that I have nothing but good intentions for Anzu. I'm…"

"I'm not a bad person, Mazaki-san. I also have dreams of a better future. I just hope that you'd see that…maybe not now but someday…"

After Aibou's response and Missus Mazaki's chastisement, I saw the old man soften up a bit. He picked up the conviction and authenticity behind Yugi's voice. The stubborn mule, however, refused to give up his unyielding paranoid demeanor.

I put my finger down, my temper cooling down once I saw Anzu's father relent begrudgingly from giving Aibou a hard time. Thoughts of setting fire to his newspaper slowly but surely died down.

After hearing the sound of the newspaper being straightened out, Mister Mazaki spat behind his periodical, "I'm keeping an eye on you, Mutou. You better fix whatever you've done to upset Anzu _this _much or this would be the last time you'll be stepping inside this house."

Giving the man such a glare, I mumbled, _"If he didn't happen to be Anzu's father, I..."_

Aibou did not say anything, his mind reaching out to me and reassuring me that he was all right in handling Mister Mazaki's bullying. He turned around to hear Missus Mazaki tell him at a distance, "She's ready, Yugi."

Once he had given a respectful bow to Mister Mazaki, Aibou hurried by the foot of the stairs and stood right beside Missus Mazaki.

As Aibou and Missus Mazaki waited for Anzu and I stood immediately behind them, I heard soft footsteps coming from behind and stopping a few feet behind me.

I felt the aura of the one behind me lightening considerably as his eyes were focused on his daughter dressed up for this special night and descending down the stairs. Mister Mazaki was all smiles, that smile laced heavily in his voice along with the tears of happiness that he was doing his best to stifle as he said, "Anzu…."

Anzu smiled, holding on to the banister with her long-gloved hand while her gaze focused on Aibou. She was a lovely vision in a strapless ice blue evening gown and a silk organza shawl that tastefully covered part of her shoulders, descending the stairs as if she were a princess going to a ball. Her shoulder-length hair had been swept up, showing more of her shapely neck. The smile was warm, yet it was evident that she was putting up a mask for everyone's benefit.

Missus Mazaki was also very happy, walking back and joining her husband. She held his hand affectionately, loving that the gentle man that she knew had always resided within that stubborn, intimidating demeanor he had been showing towards Aibou had emerged. "She _is _beautiful…"

Squeezing his wife's hands with such love and affection, I heard Mister Mazaki whisper in her ear, "Just as beautiful as you when I picked you up for our first dance, my love…and you're still beautiful…"

I turned around and smiled at what I saw – Anzu's parents watching happily as she went down the stairs and taking Aibou's hand just as a proper lady would. Mister Mazaki stole a chaste yet loving kiss, planting it on Missus Mazaki's cheek when he thought that Aibou was too enthralled with watching Anzu. Missus Mazaki blushed at the gesture, returning the same favor while ensuring that neither Anzu nor Aibou would see them.

I could see that light shining in their eyes, as if the fruition of their very dream were right before their eyes. I could feel how much they loved Anzu as well as how proud they were of her.

It touched my heart to see the couple in such a tender moment. At the same time it made me wonder about memories from long ago that I still do not remember. I did not recall memories of my parents. I did not remember their names, let alone their faces. Even though I did not have a memory which would prove that I was right, I somewhat knew that my parents…may the gods let their souls continue to rest in peace…have blessed me with the same gift that this couple was now giving Anzu. That look of love and pride that a parent would bestow upon his or her child was such an irreplaceable blessing to remember.

And by the gods, how I wish that I remembered more than just feelings or hunches of what my past had been like….

As I did my best to sweep away my sadness, I saw Aibou as he bowed so reverently before Anzu. He presented her with a corsage that had caused a good dent in his allowance for three months. Another good part of his allowance was devoted to paying his and Anzu's share of the limousine and other arrangements along with Honda and Jonouchi. The rest of his allowance as well as his savings were now resting in a velvet box inside his coat pocket, waiting for the right moment.

A car pulled up in front of Anzu's house, followed by a knock.

Anzu, now wearing the orchid corsage that Aibou pinned on her gown, went up to her parents while escorted by Aibou. Her eyes beaded with tears as she saw her parents' smiles and tears. She hugged her mother, whispering, "Thank you for making this dress, Mother. It's beautiful. I…"

Missus Mazaki smiled and kissed Anzu's cheek as Mister Mazaki looked on, waiting for his time with his daughter before going out for the evening. She told her daughter, "We love you, Anzu…just remember that. It's not the dress that makes someone beautiful – it's the other way around…"

Anzu gazed into her mother's eyes. I saw and felt that sadness that she was holding in emerge a bit as she hugged her mother tightly, whispering back "I love you" as she did so. She rested a bit in the comfort of that embrace, as if she felt some relief. When she felt that affectionate pat on her back from her mother, a gesture that someone else would love to wish her well, she then stirred and saw her father smiling at her.

For some reason, Anzu could not look into her father's eyes. It was as if she was ashamed or did not deserve such a gush of attention. Nonetheless, she seemed as if she pushed all of those feelings aside when her father touched her hand. She looked into his eyes, the smile turning from false warm to rueful and sad.

Mister Mazaki squeezed Anzu's hands in a consoling manner. He gave her a teary-eyed smile that acknowledge that he knew she was hurting for whatever reason it might be, but was respecting her space and trusting that time would come that she would tell them about it when she was ready. That smile eventually turned into a warm one, the same yet more tearful version of the look that he and his wife had given Anzu. He closed his eyes, the very vision of Anzu and the way she looked upon her descent from the stairs now emblazoned in his mind. Once he opened his eyes, he told her with a quiet and intent tone, "You look just as your mother did when it was our first dance…just beautiful both inside and out… You and she will _always_ be beautiful…"

Anzu smiled, a tear beading and flowing down her cheek. I saw her father wipe away that tear from her just as he would probably do when Anzu was still a child. She then hugged her father, whispering, "I love you very much. I love you both very much."

"I know… We know…" was Mister Mazaki's whispered reply as he continued to embrace his daughter while Missus Mazaki rested her hand on her husband's back.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of Anzu's home.

I cleared my throat and gazed at my vessel's direction. It warmed my heart to see him smile as he gazed upon the scene before him. "Aibou, the limousine's here. Talk to Anzu before you two pick up Honda and Jonouchi."

_**Yugi's**__**Other Self's Point-of-View**_

My eyes blinked a bit, as if I had just awoken from a stupor. "Oh…"

The elder ones noticed that a car had pulled up when the driver knocked on the door. Missus Mazaki patted her husband's back, prompting him that it was time for him to let her daughter go to her date with me.

"Bring her back on time, Mutou…and keep her safe. I'll be waiting here until you drop her off," was all that Mister Mazaki had told me.

I had to wince at that comment from Mister Mazaki. I could see through the gleam in his eyes and the tone in his voice that I was this pervert taking his daughter out on a date.

"_Go on… You two need to talk…"_ said the Spirit of the Puzzle. I could feel his hand pat on my back, which was his customary way of prodding me and giving me courage.

I took a subtle yet deep sigh, letting out all the anxiety of being in the same room with Mister Masaki hopefully leave my body. I bowed before Anzu's parents, saying, "Yes, Mazaki-san… I promise."

After straightening up a bit, my gaze rested on Anzu. God, she is so beautiful. My heart raced. This is the very moment that I have been waiting for all my life – a date…_a real date_…with Anzu. I offered my hand for Anzu to take and asked, "Shall we?"

Shortly after farewells were made and the door to Anzu's home and eventually the limousine closed behind us, I asked the driver, "To the park, please…just for thirty minutes…"

"Certainly, young Sir…" said the elderly driver, the man being just a few years shy from Jii-chan's age. He closed the panel as he drove towards Domino Park, giving the two of us the privacy that we needed.

I tightened the hold on Anzu's hand. I hope that I did not squeeze _too_ hard. I was just a nervous wreck.

But at least for right now I am a _happy_ nervous wreck. Yet, I knew that something was indeed wrong. She kept looking out of the window, as if the whole world was upon her shoulders and she was alone to carry such burden.

"You're beautiful…just as always…."

It took a while before Anzu stopped looking out of the window, her gaze on me sad and yet apologetic. "Thank you. You look very handsome. I love this look on you."

I felt my face heat up while my mind registered the thought, "_Note to self – she likes this look on me…"_

After we exchanged coy and uncomfortable smiles with each other, I noticed her neck. My heart raced as the thought that crossed my mind, "_Something's definitely missing…"_

I then let go of Anzu's hand for a little while, making her give me a probing gaze as I reached inside my coat pocket and pulled out the velvet box that I have guarded with my life since I took it home. I opened the box and then told her, "This is just a small token, but I do hope that you'll like it. I think that it'll look good on you…especially with what you're wearing tonight."

Once I have said those words and gazed into her eyes, I faced the now-open velvet box toward her and smiled. "May I go ahead and help you with it?"

_**Anzu's**__**Point-of-View**_

I could not believe what I saw inside the velvet box that Yugi now held before me. All that I could manage to say was a murmur of his name. My breath was taken away…

In the box was a beautiful silver chain necklace with matching silver pendant, the pendant was the initials M A – my initials – done in a lovely script. At the end of the letter A was a small diamond.

My eyes went wide. My throat went dry and my heart pounded fast.

"Yugi… Oh my God…"

My brain felt as if it swelled at least five times its normal size. This gift…this lovely, breathtaking gift…must have cost him at least three to four months worth of allowance advanced to him by his Jii-chan.

And he was giving this gift…this gift that he sacrificed for these many months…for me. I still could not believe it…

"Anzu, let me help you with it," said Yugi with a smile. I saw him taking out the necklace from the box and getting himself ready to wear it around my neck.

Once the necklace hung on my neck, Yugi's smile became warmer still. He planted a kiss on my cheek and said, "It looks great on you. It brings out the color of your eyes. I hope you like it."

"I love it, Yugi. Thank you…"

After I said those words, our eyes met and he smiled once more.

I never saw Yugi smile just as he was doing now. I could see the care and affection that he had for me.

Seeing that smile of his warmed up my heart and at the same time made my heart ache. I closed my eyes, doing my best to hold back my tears. I had a hand rest behind my neck, biting my lower lip and hoping to gain a semblance of composure. No, I cannot cry – especially not right now. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. Both of us are supposed to be happy for tonight. He and I prepared for tonight, especially Yugi.

And here I was ruining everything...

No longer able to hold back, I sobbed.

Yugi rested his hand on top of mine, his voice now being gentler than earlier. I then felt him dabbing my tears carefully with his handkerchief while I continued to cry. "What's wrong, Anzu? Please…talk to me…"

My lip and body quivered as the reality hit me once more. After the long silence between us, I murmured in a near-whisper, "I _didn't_ get the scholarship. They placed me on a waiting list."

Yugi touched my cheek. His smile was empathetic. "You're still on the waiting list, Anzu. We just need to be patient and –"

"I'm _tenth_ on the waiting list."

I then opened up my purse and handed Yugi the letter. I knew the letter by heart and the words in that letter echoed inside my head. Judging by the way Yugi's face looked as he read the letter I knew exactly what part of the letter he was reading…

_**Dear Miss Mazaki,**_

_Our Foundation thanks you for your participation and patience during our screening process for our annual foreign student exchange program._

_Although we have selected you as one of our scholarship recipients for the fall, we regret to inform you that you and some of your fellow scholarship recipients have been placed on a waiting list. _

_As of now, lack of funding had caused this wonderful opportunity to be extended to a more limited amount of deserving students._

_Once funding becomes available, our committee will extend the program to the students we have selected in the order appearing on the list below._

_In case the annual selection process comes up before you hear further development, we encourage you to re-apply and undergo the selection process once more._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Japanese-American Foreign Student Exchange Foundation**_

By the time that Yugi was done reading the letter and he gazed at me, I could not look into his eyes. Feeling so small and so ashamed for many weeks now and counting since I received this letter, I bowed my head and cried….

**End of Chapter Seven

* * *

**

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic belongs to the author. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


End file.
